


Beautiful

by SheerIridescence



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, F/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Beautiful

Self confidence was a concept you constantly struggled with on a day-to-day basis. You were constantly worrying about everything you did, but most of all you worried about your appearance, and even your cooking. To you, you couldn’t compare to anyone around you on both factors, and it upset you greatly. Since you regularly hung out with Toriko and his friends, you were always surrounded by people much greater than you, and recently that began to weigh down on you, depleting your confidence even more.

Your cooking for one, you always considered subpar, especially since you always compared it to Komatsu’s. Everything he cooked had such incredible flavour and wonderful composition, but you couldn’t even come close to his level no matter how hard you tried. And your looks, since you always spent time around such beautiful people, you could only see yourself as average or ugly. Beautiful people like your friend Rin, and Sunny… Oh god Sunny. You felt so strongly for him, but with his beauty obsession, and how incredibly well maintained and beautiful he was, you could barely bring yourself to be around him. In comparison, you found yourself rather horrid looking, and didn’t want to ruin his image by getting too close.

Eventually, everything got the better of you, and depressed you to such an extreme level that you stopped going out with everyone one day. You locked yourself away in your home trying to fix yourself, having not seen Toriko or Sunny, or anyone for the matter, for roughly two weeks. After not appearing for such a long time though, people started to notice and become worried, Sunny quickly becoming the most worried of them all.

One day, he became fed up with wondering where you were and had to go out and see what the hell was wrong. Sunny asked everyone he knew if they had seen you first, all of them saying that they had no clue. Toriko, Coco, Zebra, Rin, Komatsu; not even one of them had the faintest idea where you were, but they were just as concerned of your whereabouts. Sunny could only scoff and set off filled with worry and frustration, determined to find out where you went.

“This is so incredibly un-beautiful, to be disappearing for two weeks. Uncool and un-beautiful.” He mumbled to himself as he wandered around your favourite places to hang out. “Where the hell is she?!”

Sunny was getting riled up by now, wondering if you had been kidnapped by someone. He decided to cut the crap and head straight to your house, moving as quickly as he possibly could. He stormed through the streets and towards the outer edges of the city where housing grew thin, approaching your doorstep with swiftness. All the visible windows showed that the lights were off, curtains drawn, all house activity seemingly dead. Coming up to your front door, he put his hand on the knob, and found that it was unlocked. Praying that you would be inside, he pushed and let himself into the dark entryway of your home.

Upon entering, even though it was dark, he could visibly make out what an incredible mess your living room had become. Several different piles of makeup supplies were strewn about on tables and sofas, a small mirror lying broken on the center coffee table. The condition was concerning, and as he looked out across the rest of your house, he saw one light on, the kitchen being the source. Sunny of course walked towards the source, and quietly peeked inside the kitchen.

Inside was a mess just as disastrous as the living room, multiple varying dishes covering the counter with partially completed plating, frustration being the obvious deterrent from completing them. Then in the very back of the kitchen stood you, focusing on yet another dish and attempting to plate it. You had been here at home all along, being locked away essentially and causing so much worry. Seeing you there brought Sunny relief, but also frustration as he had been scared shitless wondering where you were.

“_______! What the hell are you doing?!” Sunny spoke up suddenly, scaring the hell out of you as you leapt into the air.

“S-S-Sunny! What, what are you doing here?!” You stammered, still quite startled by his presence.

“You’ve been missing for two weeks! Why else would I be here? I’m worried about you _______!” He stated with a firm voice. “Your house is a mess, no one has seen you, and I thought you were either kidnapped or dead!”

“Sunny I… I’m sorry.” You then replied quietly. “I just haven’t been… Okay.”

Expression softening, Sunny approached you across the kitchen and stood in front of you. What has been making you not okay? To cause you to lock yourself away for two weeks, what happened?”

You were silent for a moment, unsure of if it was okay to say what you were feeling. But the look Sunny gave you, told you that it would be okay. He wanted to know, and he was clearly so worried that he deserved to know.

“I just… I feel subpar compared to you and everyone else. I hate myself.” You answered quietly.

“Subpar? Why on earth would you think that?” Sunny asked, confused and shocked simultaneously.

“I… Compared to everyone else, I just don’t feel good enough. I locked myself away here to try and fix myself. My cooking is no good. Komatsu is so much better than me, and I’m just so… so ugly. I’m not beautiful like you or Rin. I’m just… I suck.” You finished explaining, voice dripping with sadness as your volume diminished.

“Shut the hell up.” Sunny said firmly.

“W-what?” You stammered, confused and scared that you had possibly angered Sunny.

“Your cooking is an image of you, not Komatsu. Everything you produce has its own unique flavour and appearance, and it’s wonderful in its own way!” He objected, gesturing to all your half-plated dishes behind you. “They’re beautiful in their own way, just like you. You have your own sparkling beauty, and I love it. Especially when you aren’t wearing makeup to hide your natural features. Please don’t hide away because you don’t think you’re beautiful. I think you are, so please come back.”

You were silent. All you could do was tear up while also blushing, unsure of how to respond. Sunny thought you were beautiful, and your heart nearly stopped as you tried to process that.

“Everyone misses you _______. Especially me.” He said, tearing up a little himself. He then pulled you into a tight hug, holding you close. “I don’t know what I’d doo if you fell into the hands of Gourmet Corp. or Neo.”

“Sunny, I’m sorry.” You apologized quietly, embracing him as well and melting into his warmth.

“Never think anything negative of yourself. You are beautiful to me _______. So please come back.”

“I will. T-thank you for thinking of me that way. I never thought anyone would. Ever.”

“I always have. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Believe me.” He told you, suddenly leaning down to kiss you.

In that situation you could do nothing but believe him. Sunny himself had just called you beautiful numerous times within ten minutes, and now he was kissing you. Sunny caressed you with such gentle hands you felt you were in a dream, a feeling of overwhelming affection flowing out from him. When he pulled away, he looked at you with eyes full of care, keeping you close.

“I love you _______. Don’t believe what anyone else says about you if it’s negative. You are beautiful, and you need to know it.” He said lovingly, gently wiping away your tears.

You nodded, a smile now on your face for the first time in weeks. “Sunny I… I love you too. Thank you.”

“Now let’s go back to the others so they know you’re okay. And finish plating that dish and bring it with you. I’m sure everyone would love to try it.”

And that was exactly what you did. You went back with Sunny and your dish, happy to be seeing everyone again. You went back smiling bright, and feeling beautiful.


End file.
